Not applicable.
Normal digital cinema and video cameras have noticeable color-correction problems when dealing with sunlight versus florescent lights versus incandescent lights. These issues are compounded when one attempts to move from one lighting style to another (i.e., transition from indoors to outdoors).
In normal RGB space, purple is the mix of red and blue. Yet, if one looks at a spectrum, 370-415 nanometers appears as violet or purple. This means that a corrected xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d receptor should actually have a slight cross-sensitivity at these wavelengths. No commercial camera, to our knowledge, does this. When one views a 400 nanometer source, commercial cameras map this to blue.
Professionals always check the white balance of their cameras. Indeed, the most common adjustment is fluorescent versus incandescent. If one does not xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d the camera, the resulting image will look unnaturally blue. This is because the cameras are sensitive in the violet but fail to xe2x80x9caddxe2x80x9d signal into red. In accordance with the present invention, by accounting for the redness of short wavelengths, cameras would be more accurate and would be able to change lighting conditions quickly without the normal color shift one normally observes in sunlight/incandescent/fluorescent light. It is to such an improved camera that the present invention is directed.